Ricky Ricardo is still a man! With Fred!
by NobodysIdeas
Summary: Ricky and Fred come home to find Lucy and Ethel... together. Ricky is appalled until Lucy challenges him to the same with Fred. Strange things happen from there. FredxRicky (Fricky), Mentions of LucyxEthel (EthelLu, LucyEth) Smut warning.


**Hi! Welcome to my first story!**

 **If you've read the summary, you'll know this is a bit more adult, than pretty much all I Love Lucy fanfictions. Like, I haven't found anything like this on the internet. However, in order to enjoy this story, you must imagine this as AU. I Love Lucy was made in the 1950's, so although there were people in the LGBT community, it was not common, nor was it so casually discussed. There wasn't even really a LGBT community.**

 **Also, if you are not 18, or not of legal age in the country you live in, DO NOT READ. Please leave immediately and wait until you're of legal age. The story will still be here. If you're homophobic, then I politely ask you to leave SILENTLY. Do not leave hate comments, or you will be reported. Everybody else, please enjoy and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve the story.**

 **-I do not own nor claim to own I Love Lucy. I love Lucy belongs to it's respective owners. -**

Ricky and Fred were walking home from the Sunday fights, and they were disappointed because this was their favorite champion's final game. And he lost.

"I'm gonna miss the old Joe. He had the best left hook." Said, Fred

"I know wat you mean. That lef hook waz a real knocker. He even knocked the great Pine cone once. Pine was out hot." Mentioned Ricky.

"You mean out cold."

"Yez. Wasn't that wat I said!?"

"Well- "

Fred was cut off as they walked up to Rick's apartment 3D, and they both heard extremely loud moaning. Ricky jammed the key in the door and hurried to bedroom, followed by Fred. What they saw shocked them to their very core.

 _-Traditional I Love Lucy change scene-_

Lucy and Ethel were currently wrapped in blankets embarrassed that were caught having sex. Ricky was yelling at them, some parts in Spanish, and Fred was too far gone into shock to say anything.

" ¿¡Qué diablos estabas pensando!? It's bad enough I wak in not only to see you engañándome, but with a ¡mujer! Do you, know ho _W_ wrong that is!

¡Y Ethel, engañaste a Fred! ¿Sabes cuánto te ama! Ni siquiera, ni siquiera puedo, GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy was nervous. She hadn't seen Ricky this mad. And he's been plenty mad before. And she did feel guilty. I mean, she did cheat on Ricky. But She and Ethel were just having a good time. Then her wheels started to turn…

"Ricky, dear!"

"... necesita tanta terapia después de esto, y qué hay de poco Ri- _WHAT_!?"

"Ricky, it's the nineteen fifties'. Everybody sleeps around with other people. Especially of the same sex."

" _Tat_ iz the most abbsurb thing I've heard."

"Why don't you try it with Fred?" She smiled cheekily.

At this point, Fred popped back to life.

"I think you finally lost your marbles Lucy."

"Oh, come on. Just try it. If you don't I'll tell everybody I know, that you're not a man. That you're a pussy. And word travels quickly. By Tuesday it'll reach the club. Then you'll lose customers. And performers. And you'll get fired. And Little Ricky and I will have to go with my mom. Just imagine my mom raising your son!"

With that Ricky grabbed Fred and pulled him into the bedroom. Lucy and Ethel then proceded to grab some "scissors".

-In the bedroom-

"So apparantly, where not men if we don't sliip with each other. So how do we do this." Asked a very nervous Ricky.

"I don't know. I guess a man sticks his cock in to their wife's vagina. Our anus is kind of like a tighter vagina. Of course, there's also fellatio."

"Wat's fellatitio?"

"When your wife has sex with you, with her mouth."

"Oh. In Cuba, we call it, "dios sexo encantadora boca". I love it wen Lucy gives it to me. She doesn't do it more then once a year though."

"Well, I prefer a hole, so how about I have sex with your anus. And I will give fellatio." Fred says uncertainly.

"Okay. Let's uh, let's do it. How about we turn our backs to each other as we undress and then look at each other ufterwards. We can uh, compare cock seizes."

So, they both turned around and undressed. Fred peaked around and saw that Ricky had a very shiny ass.

"On three."

"Uno"

"Two"

"Tres"

They both turned around and look each other up and down. From what they could tell, Ricky's cock was longer, but Fred's was thicker. "

"Aye aye aye. That sure is long Rick."

Ricky just nodded. They both continued to look each other up and down for a few minutes. Fred wasn't nearly as fat as he seemed. He had HUGE nipples though. Coaster sized. With the only hair on his body. Ricky, however was really hairy. Hair covering his entire scrotum. It hid a fourth of his cock, which was a lot. Forest armpits. Treetop chest, which had a barely noticeable four-pack. His legs were the sizes of a giraffe's neck, which was weird, because he was only 4'9.

"Let's measure." Ricky said, grabbing a tape measure out of Lucy sewing kit. "I am eight inches long, and one inch tick. You look to be five inches long, and five inches tick. I think we should wrap our hand around each other to gain erections."

Both were hesitant, but they both slowly did it. Fred grabbed Ricky's cock a bit too tightly, and Ricky yelped.

"You're not hugging it! Be gentle. Like this." He used his soft hands to softly caress Fred's cock, moving up and down and singing to it in his HOT accent. "

Debes elevarte cariño, porque ha llegado a ser sacudido. Te necesitamos hermosa, si no despiertas, fracasaremos. Te amo cariño, por favor, levántate." He then bent down and kissed Fred's cut head.

Now, Fred has a minor case of erectile dysfunction, so he took a few minutes to awaken. However, Fred started to caress Ricky's uncut head and Ricky Jr. sprang to life! (Not to be confused with Little Ricky).

"So, I am thirteen inches long and five inches tick. You are five inches long, and seven inches tick. I guess it's hard to tell who bigger."

"Cool." Fred said. "Who's gonna go first?" Fred asked sheepishly.

"Pleasure me. NOW." Ricky suddenly said in a deep, husky, beastly voice.

"Oh, baby!" Fred lunged at Ricky and quickly attempted to deep throat Ricky. Despite having never done this before, Fred was a pro. He sucked, and licked (at the same time), and did a little nibbling (Which Ricky never let Lucy do, by the way). He continued for five minutes, before pulling back, and pulling down Ricky's turtle neck, and bit down just under where the head meets the rest and grinded his teeth. Then he took both of Ricky's testicles in his mouth (they were each the size of a baby's head). After five minutes he returned to deep throating Ricky. This continued for forty minutes, when two gallons of

bebé bateador (baby batter) came spurting into Fred's mouth.  
"Joder, joder, joder!" screamed Ricky.

Fred only swallowed about a fourth of it, the rest running down his chest, sticking to his nipples.

"Tastes like peanut butter, jelly, and eggs. The woman kind."

But Ricky hadn't heard, as he fell asleep from the massive orgasm.

Two hours later, Ricky awoke and was ready for action. -Fred had stayed hard for that long-

"So, just stick in there wen you're ready Fred."

They were both new to this thing, so they didn't know lube was needed.

"Okay!" stated Fred, as he jammed all seven inches into Ricky's only half an inch around hole.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ricky screamed out as the blood started flowing out. Everywhere.

"Shit. We need to get you to the doctor right now!" Fred yelped as he pulled out.

"No! Fuck me with my own blood. I like the pan!" Ricky said in his husky voice again.

So, Fred pulled himself back in and he pulled in and out of the torn anus. However, this only last for ninety more seconds as Fred reached his climax.

"And a heave, and a ha-oooooooooooooooo." Fred came a really, _really_ dry cum, that last three and a half seconds.

"I feel like such a man. Now suck me beech."

 **If you're still reading this, THANK YOU. I know this was a tad bit long, but this is my first time writing. Please leave feedback on how I could do better.**


End file.
